


Unconventional Therapy

by Kym_Dee



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Fluff, Human AU, Laura is alive, M/M, One Shot, Support Group
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-10 22:43:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4410695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kym_Dee/pseuds/Kym_Dee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura had ‘lovingly’ forced him to join a small grief support group... </p><p>So here he was, 8PM on a Thursday night, walking towards a shady looking door, on an equally eerie looking building as the lamp posts flickered ominously in his path.  </p><p>He hoped that wasn’t a foreshadowing of the evening ahead of him. </p><p>With one last longing look towards his car, he heard Laura’s voice in his head telling him to get his ass inside, so he did.</p><p>Laura was the worst. She had terrible ideas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unconventional Therapy

**Author's Note:**

> Just a small One shot. "Met at a support group AU"  
> It was fun to write, hope you enjoy!

Derek internally cursed Laura as he parked his Camaro in the dodgy looking parking lot of the small community center.

 

She had ‘lovingly’ forced him to join a small grief support group, saying how helpful she had found them to be for her. He had argued that he was doing fine, but she refused to accept that.

 

So here he was, 8PM on a Thursday night, walking towards a shady looking door, on an equally eerie looking building as the lamp posts flickered ominously in his path. 

 

He hoped that wasn’t a foreshadowing of the evening ahead of him.

 

With one last longing look towards his car, he heard Laura’s voice in his head telling him to get his ass inside, so he did.

 

Laura was the worst. She had terrible ideas.  

 

````````````````

He followed the small makeshift signs to a medium sized room down a long corridor at the far end of the building. There was a large round table surrounded by chairs and a small table in the back corner filled with cookies and coffee.

 

He had shown up relatively early so the room was still fairly empty, aside from the group leader, who he met when he enrolled in the sessions, and a couple of people chatting quietly by the coffee machine.

 

``````````````````

Derek took a seat on the far side of the table with his steaming cup of coffee. He had waited patiently for the other people to move out of the way of the snacks before making his way over.

 

(He promised Laura he’s attend the meetings, not socialize, he wasn’t breaking any rules.)

 

 

The room gradually filled up as the start time for the meeting loomed closer. Derek sipped his drink as he eyed the other group members.

 

```````````````````````

The leader of the group got up to start the introductions as a young man slipped through the door at the very last moment.

 

He was panting slightly, redness blooming over his cheeks and down his long neck as he flailed around apologizing for being late.

 

The group leader just smiled at the man and ushered him towards the table.

 

The young man hastily scooped up a large handful of cookies as he bounced into the seat right next to Derek.

 

Shoving a cookie fully into his mouth, he finally started to calm down, wide eyes taking in the room as he gazed at around the table.

 

He looked at Derek and smiled warmly, cheeks packed full with sugary snacks. Derek felt warmth coil in his stomach at the sight and he uncharacteristically returned the gesture.

 

````````````````

 

It was during introductions that Derek learnt his name.

 

 

It was unique just like he was.

 

Derek did his best to listen as the others spoke of their tragic losses, but he couldn’t seem to concentrate on anything but the young man beside him.

 

The only story he had been able to pay any attention to was Stiles’.

 

When the young man had opted to share, speaking briefly about losing his mother at a young age, Derek was riveted. He hung on every word that escaped his full lips and was enthralled by the emotion that filled the young man’s whiskey colored eyes.

 

```````````````````````````

After losing most of his family to a horrible fire started by his psycho ex girlfriend (as Derek briefly shared with the group) he didn’t often find himself intrigued by many people.

 

But Stiles was something else entirely. Not only was he jaw-dropingly gorgeous, in a nerdy adorable way (which Laura would definitely tease him about), but he couldn’t keep still to save his life.

 

And it was very distracting, to say the least.

 

If he wasn’t shifting in his seat, he was drumming his long fingers along his khaki pants.

And the way he was chewing on the stir stick he had used on his coffee was almost too much for Derek to take.

 

He would run the plastic along his full bottom lip before allowing his tongue to dart out and swirl around the end. He’d then proceed to nibble gently on the tip before repeating the whole process again.

 

Derek may have had to shift a few times in his seat as well.

 

````````````````

By the end of the allotted meeting time, Derek did actually feel better.

But none of it had to do with the meeting and all of it had to do with Stiles.

 

``````````````   

Derek found himself lingering by his car as he hoped he’d get one more glimpse of Stiles before he left. The young man had been talking animatedly to the group leader when Derek had left the room.

 

He couldn’t honestly say whether he wanted to come back to the group next week, but if he did there would be only one real reason.

 

“Derek!”

 

The sound of his name echoing through the parking lot snapped him out of his thoughts. Stiles was striding towards him with large slightly uncoordinated steps and it took everything in Derek not to chuckle at the sight.

 

“Good, I caught you before you left!” Stiles blurted out between huffs as he caught his breath, having apparently run to catch up.

 

 The red on Stiles cheek had returned and Derek would give anything to get to follow the smooth skin beneath his shirt and see just how far the young man’s blushes went.  

 

“I just wanted to welcome you to the group!” Stiles spoke with a smile on his lips.

“I’ve been coming for a while now and it always nice to see new faces.” Derek felt his skin heat up at how genuine Stiles sounded.

 

“Especially your face, because man let me tell you, you have a nice face.” Stiles waggled his eyebrows playfully and Derek couldn’t help it, he laughed out loud at how ridiculous Stiles was.

 

Derek couldn’t remember the last time someone other then Laura was able to make him laugh.

 

“You have a great laugh” Stiles told him honestly as he smiled, looking content and proud that he had been the cause.

 

Derek barely knew the boy a few hours and he was already hooked.

 

“Want to maybe grab some curly fries and milkshakes? Those cookies just didn’t cut it for me –”

 

It wasn’t until his lips touched warm soft skin that he realized he had not only stepped towards Stiles, but leaned in to connect their lips.

 

His eyes widened in horror as he tried to step away from the young man. Stiles’ arms shot out to wrap around Derek’s neck and pull him closer, a sound of protest left his kiss bruised lips.

 

“You kissed me first, no take backs!” Stiles yelled out as he slammed they’re lips together. Derek couldn’t help but chuckle into the kiss.

 

`````````````

 

He would have to get Laura a fruit basket.

She always had the best ideas.

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
